Hybrid Love
by starsadie
Summary: Renesmee I starting to figure out how life really works. Growing up with an overprotective father makes her prone to either argue with him or let it go. And her love life might just make that even worse
1. Morning Problems

**This is my very first story so sorry If theres any mispelled words or whatever I tried my hardest on enjoy**

**I don't own any characters in Twilight...So sadd**

Nessie's POV

As I woke up to Alice jumping on my bed screaming at the top of her squeaky little pixie like voice saying " NESSIE..come on we'll be late for our last day of school I know you don't want to get a detention".

As I peeked out my tangled curly bronze hair I grumbled "I don't care" and got up and walked at a vampire's speed to the infinite cosmos I call a closet. Alice always knew what type of clothes were best for our family, even for someone like my mom who wouldn't care what she wore. So I turned to her and simply said in the most unconvincing voice "do your worst" and she became a small blur picking out clothes and dropping them on my bed.

Luckily she picked something simple , a long sleeve slim fitting shirt and a mini skirt to compliment it. I quickly slipped everything on to my slim body and started down the stairs to meet the rest of my family.

_Lucky me I once again get to hear my dad's mouth on how I shouldn't wear these revealing clothes. Good thing Aunt Alice has my back whenever it involves my wardrobe. _I snickered to myself on the arguments he and Aunt Alice had gotten into because of me, although he is a little..wait no..he's way to overprotective over me!

As I came around the corner to the sight of everyone in my family cuddled up together with their pairs I actually started to turn around to avoid ruining their "lovey dovey" moment, but being the nosey little mind reader he is my dad heard my thoughts and called me back before I even stepped foot on the stairs._ Dammit!_. "Nessie! Language!" he shouted as I once again turned the corner to the all to familiar kitchen.

I took in the view of everyone sitting calmly next to eachother and sighed a low cool breath and took a seat between my mom and dad who was probably staring a whole into me but I ignored him and said "Good Mourning everyone.."

Uncle Emmett was the first one to speak and said " God Edward I think you might go blind staring at Nessie like that!".

I chuckled a little bit but stopped when I knew my dad was getting mad. Aunt Rosalie slapped Emmett in the chest to set him straight. I felt kinda out of place but I absolutely knew this was "home" and the only people who would love a half human half vampire "hybrid" as they call it.

_But there was one person , my best friend and my mom's too, Jacob Black. Of course he's not normal actually far from it! He's just about 6foot 5inches and still 16 years old because of the fact he's a werewolf shape-shifter thing. But he's still so cute and caring for me and his warm hugs just brighten my stormy days here in Forks._

I knew my cheeks blushed into a new shade of red and pink just thinking of him, and I knew my dads face did the same thing except for the fact he was mad at my thoughts for him.

"Nessie" he said in a low calm voice. I answered

"Yeah dad?" knowing what he was going to tell me I just played along.

"Jake..I mean Jacob is nothing more than a close friend, and thats ALL"

"Okay Mr. All Knowing Mind Reader father!" I said making up a nickname as I went.

My mom jumped into the conversation and said "Nessie behave yourself your father is just trying to keep you safe"

_Yeah right! She would be the one to stick for him and not me! Thats what I absolutely hate about those two. They never give me a chance to say what I've got to say. I should just let her see what I was daydreaming about._

As I placed my hands on her cool marble cheek her eyes widened for a quick second but went back to normal and a small smile came across her face."Edward" she said his face brightened to the sound of her voice

"Yes my love?"

_Oh god why does he say that every time he speaks to her, they're like a pair of love sick wait they are._

"yes my love" I grumbled under my breath mimicking my dads voice. He gave me a glare that would shut anybody up, except me.

"Renesmee really cares for Jake so just leave them be and start worrying so much" She then got up and sat in my dads lap and pecked him on the cheek. _I think we all know what they actually wanted to do instead of "pecking" one another on the cheek._ I chuckled a sly laugh and noticed what time it was and apparently so did Aunt Alice because started throwing everyone the keys to there cars.

"Here Edward" Alice said as she threw him the keys to his old Mercedes Benz CL 600

"And you Rosalie" throwing the keys to her Jaguar XKR

Then grabbing her own keys everyone got into each car. Alice and Jasper in Alice's most prized possession her bright yellow Porsche that my dad had bought her a while ago. Rosalie and Emmett in their car, and my mom, dad and I in the Benz. _Of course they all had to have expensive fast foreign cars to drive ultra fast in. Speed-aholics_. I noticed my dad smile his famously crooked grin while he was listening to my thoughts. An idea came to me and it meant pissing my dad off. _HA! This'll be great_

_Why does he always have to read my mind. That stupid mind reader! _I saw his smile wipe clean off his vibrant face as he was about to respond

"Nessie you know I always have the best intentions for you....and I'm not stupid"

_Hmmph. I truly don't care. Me and Jake have a date tonight at the movies and I have been waiting a long time to do this technique called.? Umm whats it called again oh yeah! Tongue kissing! I can't wait to see how his hot tongue feels in my mouth, maybe I should ask MOM!_

After that last all hell broke loose and my mom was struggling to keep dad calm on the way to school so we wouldn't crash at the speed were going. I mean we're practically going 80mph down the main streets of Forks. Alice was even trying hard to keep up behind us. Then finally he spoke with a calm almost threatening voice and said "Well Renesmee Carlie Cullen"..._Wow I'm surprised he only calls my whole name if he's super pissed off_.

"I doubt you'll be seeing Jacob tonight when your grounded for 3 months are you?"

Now my mom was trying to put the pieces together and figure out what she missed in this partially silent conversation

"That's not fair dad! Just because I had THOUGHTS you want to ground me! You and mom have a history of doing this stuff at my age and look where it's gotten you! She almost died having me! Don't you think I have a little since to not go that FUCKING FAR!?" At the point I just went over the edge and didn't care what I said or who I'd hurt.

"Renesmee! Watch your language" My mom tried to become authoritative but I was already mad because I said no thought of kissing Jake in the movies.

"Mom can you just leave me alone for right now EDWARD seems to be hella pissy right now" I laughed at my own little comment and right when I looked out my window so was Emmett. That made me laugh even harder to know everyone heard our argument. Now that was left was to have a simple day at school with the rest of my family

---------------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------------------------

**So how was it?** **Please Review and the next chapter will be up ASAP! I'd love to hear comments on the characters and especially on Nessie lol!**


	2. School

Nessie's POV

As our silent but hostile car drive came to an end and my father parked I quickly sprinted out the car so I could get to class. This period I usually had Social Studies with my mom and Aunt Alice. At least I got time to myself in this class, Mom and Aunt Alice usually left me alone in this class because of my everyday arguments with my father that sets my mood off.

I finally reached the door to the class as my teacher started to shut. As I caught my lost breathe I noticed my mother and aunt were in their seats before I even got there. _I could have sworn that I ran my fastest in human speed to get here and there they were having a conversation like they were here since the beginning of class!_

I quickly discarded that thought and found my seat in the second row next to my best friend Lacey Thompkins. She was always the person who cheered me up in the mornings after my altercations with my dad,who was known at Forks High as my second cousin.

"Hello...?" Lacey then snapped me out of my deep thought

"Hello..earth to Renesmee Cullen!"

As I gathered my thoughts I bleakly said "Hey Lace"

She then sighed as her normal routine came into play "What happened today Carlie"

This girl somehow never seemed to like the nickname everyone called me and my name was to long so she ended up with my middle name as a reference.

"I spoke my mind to my cousin Edward and we ended up disagreeing, just the same old" I stated as I shrugged my arms and pulled out my text book.

With that our conversation ended and class began as usual. I shot glances at my mom every once in a while to see that she and Alice were passing notes back and forth towards eachother. I couldn't help but be nosey and try to see what they were talking about but each time I was met with either a glare from Alice or a reassuring motherly smile from my mom. I quit after a while and paid attention to my class as it was in the lesson already.

_________*_________

Later on that day during lunch I opted out of sitting with my family due to the high tension with my dad. I settled with an apple and sat outside the lunchroom and called Jake a moment after. The phone started to dial and I waited. _God! Why doesn't his lazy ass ever pick up the phone dammit!_ Finally he picked up after the 5 ring.

"....Hello?" He slurred. I could tell he just woke up even though it was 12 noon.

"Hey Jakey how are you doing" I said with a peppy voice

"Oh Nessie its you!" he sounded a lot more awake now that he knew I was on the other line

As we conversed about what happened today with my dad and he seemed to take it better than I thought. He did seem a little irritated by me talking back to my dad and brought up an old flame that should have never been rekindled. Our conversation ended when it was time for me to go back to class, the class I've been dreading all day, Biology.I personally love Biology class but I have to spend the next period sitting next to my father which wasn't a good idea.

As everyone came flooding out the lunchroom I caught a glimpse of my dad and I could have sworn I saw him mouth the words "I'm watching you!". So I mouthed the words "Like I care glitter tits" back. _Haha I'm so gonna get in trouble but who cares I'm already grounded!_

During class I kept my thoughts to myself and never looked towards my dad. I knew he was staring because everyone was turning around whispering about him. The whispering was getting on my nerves because I could tell they were getting the wrong impression. So I tore out a piece of paper and started scribbling a note to him._ God why did I have to get my penmanship from mom, I would love to have dads hand writing...Lucky Bastard!Oh shit I'm thinking! _With that I kept my thooughts to myself and passed him the note.

It read _"Dear Edward Cullen....Will you effing stop staring at me (I didn't curse I put effing not fucking!) You're making them get the wrong idea!!_

_sincerely, Renesmee Cullen_

He then started writing and smiled and passed the note back to me.

" _Dear my beautiful daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen,_

_I can agree that you get your hand writing from mom!"_ He then put a smiley face after that and said

"_I shall stop staring at you but please know that you are in hot water for calling me 'glitter tits'.So thats that and I will see you at the car after class so we can go home_

_Love, Dad"_

I quickly crumpled up the note and let my hair fall to the side of my face as if I was setting up a barrier so he couldn't see me. I knew it was kind of childish but I wanted to at least have some privacy before I get yelled at some more.

______*______

As class let out and everyone said their goodbye's and happy summers my dad and I were met by my Mom, Aunt Alice,and Uncle Jasper. I ignored them because somehow I felt sleepy. I put my text books away into my locker and slowly walked down the hallways which were clear except for a few. As I made my way down the steps out of the school I tripped and fell down the last 4 steps.

"OWW!" I yelped."That really hurt"

"Hey are you okay?" I heard from the top of the stairs.

I never heard this voice before so I looked up to see a cute boy around my age looking down at me. His hair was straight in a light shade of brown and eyes that matched. He was probably around my Uncle Emmett's height and had toned muscles.

"Hello?" I then snapped out of it

"Of sorry I'm okay..well kinda" I said trying to get up

"Here let me help you up" The mystery character said as he held out his hand

I took his hand and he pulled me up in one tug

"Thanks" I said

_Fuck even his hands describe him...So soft but strong! He's a total hottey. Renesmee you just hit the jackpot. Wait no I already have a steady relationship with Jake I can't cheat on him!_

Then I snapped out of it. "So do you need help with your books?" The boy said

"Umm sure sorry about that my arm really hurts right now"

"Its alright , My name is Collin Stewart and you are...."

"Ness- err um my name is Renesmee Cullen" _Why am I stuttering in front of him?_

"Nice to meet you Renesmee so where are you parked?"

"Over there in the Benz..." I know some guys don't like to come around us Cullens because of the fact that dad stands there glaring at anyone who come near me.

"Oh where Edward is?" He's actually on first name basis with my dad!? Usually I hear 'that Cullen kid' or something around those bases

"Yeah..I think this is far enough thank you Collin I'll see you later" I knew he wouldn't want to get that close.

"Have a good summer Renesmee,see you around" He said as he walked towards the other parking lot.

Now all that was left was to see what my family has in store for funny comments and my parents in their interrogation mode.

Lucky me........ 


	3. On The Way Home

Bella's POV

On our drive home it was quiet except for Nessie's occasional fidgeting in the back seat. As I held my husbands hand I looked up towards him and let my shield down.

_Edward I don't think you should yell at Nessie anymore than you should. She's already going through enough, growing up in a family full of vampires and going through high school having her parents or aunts and uncles in every other class. Its hard on her to have __**some**__ privacy. Ya know_

He simply nodded his head so I could know he got my point. I turned on the radio to clear the silence. It took a while to pick which song I wanted to hear because either Edward wouldn't like it or Nessie wouldn't. So I picked a Paramore song I heard Nessie listening to everyday. The radio said it was called "Decode"

I heard Edward give a huff so I thought to him and said._ Well its better than hearing some guys from Colorado singing about not trusting a hoe.!_

He gave me and smirk and nodded once again. I then focused on my daughter who was singing the lyrics to herself.

"how did we get here when I used to know you so well" she sang chorus lightly

"So Ness I'm guessing you like this song" I said trying to lighten her mood

"Like? I love this song mom!" I could tell she was out of her slump

As we drove home Nessie and I talked and talked on the lastest news and school. Occasionally I would see Edward smirk and look out the corner of his eye towards our daughter but I paid him no mind.

Nessie's POV (back tracks a little bit)

Once Collin said bye and I had my family to face I quickly got into the car and sunk down in my seat. I looked out the window to see my mom and Alice arguing about the newest wardrobe update for the summer fads , Aunt Rosalie fixing her hair in her car, Jasper and my dad play fighting and worst of all Emmett making faces towards me from the other side of the window. I stuck my tongue out at him and flicked him off. He chuckled then walked away to Rosalie's car to pull off.

I guess everyone got the idea because they stopped what they were doing and got into their cars and sped off down the street. It was a silent drive back home. Dad looked tense, Mom looked like she wanted to solve some unspoken problem so I minded my own business and watched as the moss covered trees zipped out of nowhere the thought of Collin popped up in my head, I would have thought Jacob would come up first but no it was Collin. Just the thought of him made me blush.

As the thoughts went away my mom started to fiddle with the radio and try to decide what we would listen to.

_I sure as hell won't listen to any damn Classical music like Mozart and Beethoven. _

But to my surprise my mom landed on my favorite song by Paramore and I guess she saw my eyes widen because she kept it on that station.

As I sang to myself out of habit my mom tried to make small talk to me about this song.

She asked "So Ness I'm guessing you like this song"

"Like? I love this song mom!" _At least she can relate to my type of music...a little bit_

I saw my dad smirk but wipe it away quickly so nobody would notice. As our ride continued Mom and I talked and laughed about moments in our lives. We even talked about this book I was reading called Old Sun it was the second book in a series I read about two lovesick teens. It reminded me of someone I knew but I could never figure it out, neither could Mom.

As we pulled up to our home and Dad parked I slowly walked into the house to see grandma Esme in the living room watching a bridal show. I jogged to my grandmother to give her a "glad to be back" hug. I flopped to the seat next to her so I could tell her about my partially great day.

"Grandma today was so great...at least the end of it was!" I was so excited to tell her!

"What happened sweetheart?" She said in a motherly tone

"Well the bad part is dad but I won't talk about it because its old business"

"Okay then, tell me the good part of your day."

"Well I met this boy named Collin after I fell down the stairs and we exchanged numbers on our way to the parking lot" As I said that everyone came filing in one after another to hear about this new mystery guy.

"Oh thats nice sweety..we can finish this talk later okay" she said kissing my forehead then showered everyone in hugs and kisses. I began my walk up stairs when my phone began to ring it played "21 Guns" for a couple seconds until I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly

"Hey Renesmee, its Collin from school" Oh my god he actually called me!

"Oh whats up Collin" I took a seat at the top of the stair and looked towards my family who were listening intently to my conversation with Collin

"Umm me and some friends were planning on going out to eat and I wanted to see if you wanted to join us?" He asked

"Of course I'll go where do you want to meet at?"

"I'll just come over your house to pick you up...is that alright?"

"Aduh its alright" I chuckled as I gave him my address

"Okay I'll see you around 7"

"See ya" I said as I hung up

Again I looked up to see my family in different moods. Uncle Emmett teasing me and making kissing noises, Aunt Rosalie smacking Emmett back into reality, Aunt Alice running up to me saying "I'll go pick out something cute for you"

I then caught the glances of my father and mother giving me the "We approve" smiles which creeped me out because I could've sworn dad and I were on bad terms today. _Oh yeah I forgot dad was totally whipped and he'll do anything for mom. Ha ha sucka I gots me a free ticket out of this house!_

I could tell he was mad about that but I quickly forgot about him and ran to my room to find Alice finished putting my outfit for tonight. Its was a cute outfit that seemed right for me. It was a pair of vintage skinny jeans paired with a button down purple checkered shirt and a pair of gladiator sandals. I quickly motioned for Alice to leave my room so I could get ready.

I emptied out all my pockets and threw my cell phone into my school bag and skipped to my personal bathroom. I freshened up, threw my clothes on and put my hair in a messy ponytail which still looked cute. I looked at the time an saw that it was ten minutes past 7 "Dammit!" I said in a hushed voice which I knew everyone would still hear.

I grabbed my wallet and just about glided down the two flights of stairs,but with my moms clumsiness in my blood in managed to trip down the last 6 stairs. Luckily my dad caught me or I was a goner.

"Thanks dad" I said trying to recover my nerves

"Your welcome Ness...Um be home by 10 I guess"

"Okay dad" I said and quickly pecked his cheek then ran out to see Collin in a beautiful Infiniti G37 Coupe.

I waved at Collin who was dressed nicely and he got out of the car and opened my door for me.I thanked him and he quickly hopped back in and zoomed off out the driveway. Now all thats left is my date with Collin.


End file.
